


I Want To Know What Love Is

by punkrockdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockdean/pseuds/punkrockdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel romance / fluff (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Know What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Destiel fluff that I've been writing for a few days (:  
> I don't feel like looking it over, so if you see a typo, comment! Thanks!

"Dean, you need time to relax!" Cas prompted, sighing heavily. He flopped down on Dean's bed, throwing his arms out. One clumsily hit Dean, and Dean groaned. He rolled his eyes at the boy, then shut his laptop. He had been trying to do more research on the case Sammy found, but Castiel was set on not letting Dean get a single minute of work done. 

"This is how I relax, Cas. I like work, and I don't have time to actually relax anyway. I gotta get ready for the hunt with Sammy in a few minutes. He's in Silicon Valley and said to be there tomorrow because there might be something there to do with one of his old college buddies. He knew about Sam's past and says he thinks there's something in San Jose for us," Dean complained, moving to get up from the bed. Cas rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him back down. Dean groaned again, feeling himself be pulled back into his boyfriend's arms. He let his muscles relax against Cas's warm body, moving his own body to mirror the curve of Cas'. They had just recently became a serious thing, and Cas had been worried about him to the max as soon as they moved in together and he could see just how work-obsessed Dean is.

"Don't you do anything other than work? We never even go out anymore! Actually, we don't even have to go out, we can just do something here. Something funnn!" Cas told Dean, giggling and pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Dean continued to act completely appalled by the idea, but the thought found a place in his mind. Vacation time with his angel? Yeah, he needed that. 

"So whatcha say? Will you put off work for me?" Cas smiles, and Dean turns his head to look at the cute expression on his face. His smile turns into pouty lips, and he cranks up the puppy eyes to full force. He raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Dean can't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. Dean then leans over his shoulder awkwardly just to peck Cas's cute little cheek. 

"Fine. Only for you. But what do we even do? I think I forgot how to relax," Dean admits, turning his body so he is face to face with the other boy. Cas entwines his fingers with Dean's, then pulls his and Dean's hands up to his chest. 

"Let's take a bath," Cas suggests, looking into Dean's bright green eyes. Dean's cheeks immediately heat up, a rosy red color spreading over them. A bath? Naked together? Right out in the open where Cas can see all of him?

"Uh-well, haha," Dean stutters, breaking eye contact. He can't help but develop a nervous feeling in his stomach. Yes, Cas and him had made love... But that was with the lights off. That was just... Different. Here, they would be completely exposed to one another. Yeah, he wouldn't mind watching Cas's fit body, but he was just too insecure about what Cas would see of him. What if he was disappointed? Cas was super fit, topped with toned abs and biceps like nobody's business. But Dean? Dean preferred beer over running and chips over lifting. He wasn't not fit, his job was too demanding, but he wasn't toned either. He had never really thought about working toward a better body. He had a little bit of a belly, and it had never bothered him until now. All the girls he fucked, well he didn't care what they thought. But Cas? All of his walls came down when he was with Cas, and he just couldn't keep the badass, carefree look he always made people think he had. He wanted this to last forever. He couldn't afford to have something so little make Cas unhappy. 

"Cas, I dunno. Y'know, I'm really not a romantic type of guy that gets flowers and runs baths and," Dean tries to reason with his boyfriend, but Cas interrupts him before he can complete his sentence. 

"Yeah you are! Shut up. You are hopelessly romantic. You literally wrote me a poem to confess your undying love to me," Cas laughs, poking at Dean's sides. Dean blushes a deep red and scoffs, looking anywhere but Cas's eyes. They had been together for almost 6 months, and he still made him feel like this every day. How on earth and heaven does he do that? With just one look, he can have his cheeks burning red and his mind swimming in hopeless love for the angel. Just like he said. He was completely and utterly fond of Cas, and couldn't imagine a world without him. Without his soft kisses and good morning hugs. There was no way Dean could ever go back to that.

"Ok, so I like the cheesy chick-flick stuff. I just don't wanna take a bath with you because... Yknow, you're hot and I'm... Definitely not," Dean mumbles, cuddling into Cas's chest so he doesn't have to look at him. Cas runs his fingertips up and down Dean's sides, sucking his neck slightly, planting kisses every few seconds. 

"That's your reason? That's stupid! You think you're not hot? Well lemme tell you something, Dean Winchester. You're right. You're not hot. You're fucking sexy, and I love every inch of you from head to toe. Hear that? You're sexy, Dean. Everyone else knows it, so why don't you? So what you don't do a thousand crunches a day like Sam thinks he has to? He's crazy, but I guess you are too if you think something like your looks could change how I feel about you. You're perfect, no matter what you look like. I fell in love with you, Dean. Not your appearance. Well, I fell in love with that too, but that's just because I can't help that you're sexy. And look at that, you don't even have an excuse anymore," Cas laughs, getting up off the bed with a grunt. Dean was rendered speechless, and retreated to his blushing. Oh Chuck, that angel could really get to him. Dean bit his lip but he couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading over his face. 

Dean heard the bath running just a moment later, and headed toward the bathroom when his name was called so sweetly. He had always loved the way his name fell from Castiel's lips. He could listen to Cas talk all day, even if it was nothing important. Dean sighed, and prepared himself. He was going to do this. Cas wanted it, so he wanted it too. 

"Deeean! The bath is ready. Come get naked!" Cas called, and Dean giggled as he walked in the bedroom-conjoined bathroom to see Cas already taking his shirt off. Dean followed and did the same, slipping off his t-shirt and flannel, then proceeded to undo his belt. 

"Let me," Cas insisted, giggling and pulling Dean closer to him. Dean smiled and giggled too, watching as Cas' fingers played with his belt buckle until it loosened and he could undo it. All these times Cas was in the same place, on his knees in front of him, and it had turned Dean on so much. But not this time. It was cute; it was romantic. Nothing about the way Cas undressed him was sexual. It was as if they had done this before, like they had known each other's bodies like this before. Dean still had a light blush on his cheeks, but it was so natural, and it was a lot more comfortable then Dean had expected. 

Dean's jeans slid down his legs easily and he kicked them off, then reached for Cas's pants. Dean unbuttoned them and let them fall, then Cas kicked his pants off just like Dean did. Cas pressed soft kisses on Dean's shoulder blades as he did so, and Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling into Cas' crazy brown hair. Dean's long arms came up and rested on Cas's hip bones, and then he proceeded to loop his pointer fingers around Cas' boxer waistband. His thumbs stroked lightly over those perfect hipbones before he pulled his boxers down down. 

Cas looked up at Dean once he was completely naked, and kissed him lightly on his lips. Dean pulled his own underwear down and felt the familiar hot blush flush over his cheeks. Cas smiled, more than amused by Dean's actions, and stepped into the warm bath. The water wasn't too hot, but not cold either. Why did he make this a big deal in the first place?

Dean shivered as his foot entered the water, the warmness a stark contrast to the cool air condition that was circulating in the boys' apartment. Dean slowly sank down and sat awkwardly between Cas's thighs. Cas sighed and chuckled a little at Dean. 

"Relax, Dean," Cas cooed. He wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and pulled him back, letting Dean's back rest against his chest. Dean inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of some candle Cas must have lit, then exhaled in a large sigh. Cas began pouring small amounts of water over Dean's sandy blonde and brown hair. Dean closed his eyes and let his head rest on Cas's shoulder. It took him to another place, a heavenly place. A dream world where it was just Dean and Cas forever, no objections to their love, no hatefulness. Because in this world, hate happened. People see two boys on the street holding hands, and they're so quick to judge them. Fags. Homo. Arse bandit. Cock knocker. They all swarmed around him. The words had just somehow found their way into his life once he started dating Cas. At one time, he considered breaking up with Cas just because of these words. It would keep both him and Cas from being brought down by the harsh phrases. 

But alas, Cas wouldn't let that happen. He insisted that he didn't care what others thought, and that he loved Dean no matter what. And thus, here they are, six months later. Six months into forever. 

Cas picked up the shampoo bottle and put some on his fingers, then began running it through Dean's hair. He massaged it in until Dean's hair was sudsy and thick with it, then washed it out.

As Cas began repeating washing Dean's hair with conditioner, he began humming. Dean laughed at his song choice, but was content with listening as Cas began singing it in an off-tune voice.

"I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me," Cas sang, and Dean could hear the smile in Cas's voice.

"I wanna know what love is, I know you can show me."

"I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me."

"I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me," Cas laughs, and Dean laughs too.

"Shuddup Cas! You're so fuckin' cheesy," Dean exclaims, tilting his head up to look at Cas. Cas smiles widely and kisses Dean's soft lips, then continues. 

"In my life there's been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again," Cas begins, washing the product out of Dean's soaked hair. 

"Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life," Cas belts out, looking at Dean. Dean smiles a reaches up to put his right arm around Cas's neck behind him. Dean finally gives in to his best friend, and the love of his life. 

"I wanna know what love is, I know you can show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me," Dean sings, laughing and kissing Cas's neck. Cas smiles and runs his hand up and down Dean's side, and Dean continues until he sings the last line.

"Show me love is real, yeah, I wanna know what love is," Dean says, and Cas kisses his lips. They lay in peace until the bath gets cold, and they're forced to get out. 

That night, Cas and Dean made love with the lights still on. It was far different then anything Dean had ever experienced, even as experienced as he was. But it was beautiful. There were kisses that were better than anything Dean had ever felt, and he knew why. He loved Cas. He had never loved someone as much as he loved this boy, and he swore that this was forever. Because to Dean, there was nothing that could ever put space between him and his angel. Maybe there would be fights, but his love would always spill over for Cas. All the things that he had done for him, they were acts of true love. 

So the next morning, when Dean woke up with the love of his life in his arms, he knew they could get through anything together. They wouldn't change for the world, the world would change for them. Because at the end of it all, it was love. It didn't matter anymore that they were both boys. Their love was real, and it was the best. It was what Dean had searched his whole life for, and it was found, right here in his arms. He would never let that go. Not for anyone.


End file.
